Kingdom Wishers
by mokona206
Summary: Like the Keepers, but unlike the Keepers, Finn and his friends meet another group of 5 kids recruited by Wayne after becoming discarded prototypes from the development of DHIs. Who are they? What is their purpose? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

[I started this awhile back, but then lost the file so I had to retype it from memory. Inspired by the Kingdom Keepers series I came up with my own group of kids nicknamed after well known Disney Characters with the exception of 1, who are different yet similar to the Keepers to encounter them and go on an adventure. I typed this fast and short just to get it out there first, but there will be more to it later on . Enjoy and please review!]

xxx

Either it was pure coincidence, a twist of fate, or someone was throwing Pixie Dust behind our backs that I had met him. It was dark, or rather dim lighted in the waiting line to The Living Seas: Nemo and Friends attraction ride. I was weaving through with no problem, but in no hurry, through the long and winding area designed to give a underwater setting as guests made their way to the loading dock. The ride could load several guests into shell shaped cars at once over a period of less than a minute, so there was hardly ever a wait. If anything, it was time to walk through the entire waiting area exhibit that took the most time prior to the ride. But it was one of my favorite parts before I even get to experience the ride, because the more I walked, the deeper I felt in its underwater ocean setting. It was like I had turned into a little fish myself and was swimming into an adventure of my own as vast as the ocean. I'm sure that's what Disney Imagineers had in mind as they were designing the attraction.

Just moments away from the boarding area, I accidentally bumped into someone who was walking, or perhaps almost running, from the opposite direction. Since they were moving at a faster pace, there was a small impact that nearly caused us to lose our balance.

"Oops, sorry," I immediately apologized. There was a small clatter on the floor and I noticed the person in front of me had dropped their sunglasses? Why would someone be wearing sunglasses in a dim lighted place like this, I thought as I immediately bent down to pick them up. When I was straightening up, I could see it was a boy about my age in front of me, wearing dark clothes and a baseball cap pointed low to hide as much of his face as possible. "Here, you dropped this," I said as I handed him back his glasses. He took them wordlessly with a nod.

"T-Thank you," he said quietly, almost in a whisper, and tried to hurry around me to move on. But something caught my attention as he passed me.

"You're-" I gasped and he froze abruptly. "I know you-"

"Don't know what you're talking about," he murmured as he tried to get away, but it seemed like he couldn't move his legs. Was he perhaps...afraid? I did know him, from somewhere. I wasn't sure at first because he could've been anyone, but his response practically proved it.

I took a step forward and whispered to his ear, in case someone was listening, "Uncle Walt's pen."

This time the boy whipped around, his sunglasses not yet put back on so I saw his expression. He looked shocked, no...he looked beyond shocked. I hit Captain Hook's treasure dead on.

"H-How do you..." but the boy quickly went silent and then a second later I heard it too. Footsteps. Other guests would be making their way to where we were and, assuming my discovery was correct, he would be exposed. Without thinking I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me on the darker side of the path in order to blend him in more as we made our way closer to the boarding dock.

"Not here. Best get on the ride. Keep to my left and don't make any eye contact with anyone. I'll act as if you're my brother or a close friend of mine and the workers won't question us. I'll explain everything on the ride," I whispered to him hastily as we made our way to the boarding dock. The room was a bit more brighter to ensure safety of boarding and directing guests. The boy kept his head down and avoided eye contact as I quickly and completely took the worker's attention in boarding the shell car. The worker, being occupied by managing the cars, the guests, and the operation board all at once simply directed us to a car and moved on. We hurried to board and spoke not a word until we were clear out of sight. The Finding Nemo attraction began as the audio track of the storyline began. Marlin's voice started speaking.

The boy remained silent, as if unsure what to say or ask, but I could tell by his gaze that I had all of his attention. Nemo's school teacher and friends appeared in front of us as digital graphics.

"I know who you are," I began. "It won't be necessary for me to say it so we can leave it at that. But before you go accusing or assuming stuff about me in the wrong way, I want you to hear me out. I've heard stories about you, and I'm not just talking about surface news. I mean, I've heard behind the scenes-no, beyond behind the scenes stories about you. I can't tell you when or where I heard it, not yet at least, for safety reasons of a certain source." I paused to see if he had any reaction, but his face had turned blank, stone, almost emotionless as if he was trying to put up a guard. We entered the jellyfish scene, where puppet displays of jellyfish hanged from the air. It was my favorite part of the ride, because the jellyfish looked so real, and popped out more than the digital graphics of the Nemo characters.

"How do you know about...it?" The boy whispered in a low voice after hesitating to choose his words carefully. He's really on his guard, I noticed.

"The same source from where I heard the stories," I answered him. Our shell cart now entered the EAC scene. All around us were digital bubbles, fish, and of course Crush, Squirt, and Nemo on a tunnel shaped screen. We were approaching the end of the ride soon.

I continued on, "I'll cut to the chase. I'm like you, but at the same time unlike you. And while were at it let me tell you I'm not the only one; there are four others like me, just like your...friends."

This time I got a bigger reaction. "You mean you're a DHI?" The boy gasped and had quite difficulty keeping his voice down. Luckily we had entered the finale part of the ride where the attraction played the song In The Big Blue World with all the characters over and over in harmony; almost as overused as the It's A Small World Track.

I held a finger to my lips to point out caution with the volume of his voice. He immediately went silent. Since the ride was pretty much over, I motioned him to follow me after. We hopped off the ride and quickly made our way to the attraction's biggest display, the aquarium. The Living Seas hosted several displays of aquarium tanks home to similar fish and sea mammal breeds that appeared in the movie Finding Nemo. Sharks, eels, dolphins, sting rays, crabs, jellyfish, and of course clownfish. We made our way past all of the displays towards the exit. This time, the boy tried to resist my grip that was once again on his arm.

"Wait wait!" he whispered. "We have to watch out for guards!"

"There are none," I assured him, still tugging. "I understand your concern, but while we were getting off, if you didn't notice I was texting on my cell phone. One of my friends is stationed outside as a lookout, he reports there are none around the exit."

"And if your friend is wrong?"

"Then I've got a plan. You've got to trust me on this if you want to know more about me, about us, Finn," I whispered his name so no one would here. He froze and stopped resisting. After a second of looking into his eyes with determination, he gave me a slight nod and we made haste. In the next second we breezed through the automatic doors and stepped out into the humid Orlando sun.

[1]

"About time you got here," a boy's voice immediately spoke to us as we stepped outside the building. He was taller than Finn, but no taller than average height. He had dark skin, not as dark as one of Finn's friends, but still noticeably dark. His black hair shined in the afternoon sunlight like black pearls and his faded yellow eyes looked upon Finn like a tiger. Finn gulped and wondered what he got himself into.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite," I joked.

"Usually," The tall boy grinned a dazzling smile, one that seemed to fit on model advertisements. "Come over this way, we found a great rendezvous point where the others are waiting.

Others? Finn wondered.

The tall boy went ahead down a shaded path and turned right at a corner. I let go of Finn and looked at him.

"Well, we may say that, but the decision is up to you if you want to trust us and learn more about us," I told him. "If you want to run, we're not stopping you, but hear me out on this. Whether you like it or not, we're connected now, so there's a high possibility that we'll see each other again even if you decide to leave now. And believe me, that's not something my friends or I decided, it's what we've chose to accept and make the best out of it. You're the leader, the choice is up to you." I took a few steps away from him, to show he was free to choose. Although I was slightly hoping in my heart he would choose to follow.

Finn thought for a moment, but not as long to waste any precious time he had. He made a decision with a strong determination in his eyes. "Lead the way, I won't run," he said. I gave a bright smile.

"This way," I said, as I started to move ahead but not much to distance myself from him. This time I didn't take his arm, but he followed at a close distance. We moved down the path that the dark skinned boy had gone down, keeping our watch and distance on the guests that were moving about a few feet away from us. A few seconds later we found ourselves at a hidden area just outside of The Land, a facility that hosted both attractions and dining. There standing among a shadow casted by the building were four kids, including the dark skinned boy Finn had saw area.

"Good, looks like you've convinced him," the dark boy smiled. I glared at him.

"He came on his own, so do us a favor and don't tip off his trust on us, tiger," I stuck my tongue at him. He raised his palms up in defense.

"Easy there princess, you should know I'm careful with my prey," the boy shot back as a joke. Finn seemed to be a bit nervous around him.

"Enough bickering already you two," another boy interrupted. Finn saw he was a boy slightly shorter than the dark boy wearing glasses and a fedora with a blue feather tucked underneath the band. He had lighter hair, blonde it seemed like, and blue eyes. Finn guessed he was probably German. "We need to give him the 411, right?" He took a step towards Finn and looked him up and down, making Finn feel even more uneasy. "Don't worry," the German boy told him, "We won't harm you. Din over there just likes to make jokes on every other boy he meets." He jabbed a thumb towards the dark skinned boy known as Din.

"I just wanted to make him feel welcomed," the boy called Din answered in a whimsical tone.

"W-Who are you guys?" Finn finally found his voice.

"We're Wishers, Finn Whitman," the German boy told him, which caught Finn by surprised hearing his full name.

"Wishers?"

"That's right," I cut in. "Remember what I told you on the Finding Nemo ride? We're like you, but unlike you."

"So you're DHIs?" Finn said the word again for a second time, and again in a whisper.

"Not exactly," The German boy said. "To put it simply, we were the prototypes for DHIs. As you and your friends are rumored to be Kingdom Keepers, we're known as Kingdom Wishers. But unlike you, we don't have DHIs, we aren't publicly known, but we were hired for certain...tasks."

"We're basically extras, forgotten luggage, lowlifes, deadweight-" Din put it before he was interrupted by a shoe thrown at his face. A shoe that, to fin, looked more like a replica of Cinderella's glass slipper, only it wasn't made out of glass when it feel to the ground, but clear rubber.

"You don't have to put it that way moron!" A petite girl with blonde hair and pink eyes argued at him. She carried a light blue parasol and aside from the Cinderella like slippers was dressed in a matching light blue one piece dress. She looks like Charlene with the exception of the size and eyes, Finn thought.

"That's Cindy," I informed him. "She's the real 'princess' of the group. But don't judge her by her size and looks, she's much tougher than she looks."

Like Charlene, Flinn thought again.

"Well Din was right on the first part," the German boy spoke again. "We are extras, since we were used more for like beta testing for you Keepers later on. But once the testing was done, they basically threw us out. We're just normal kids now, formally."

"Until we met someone that would connect us to you, Finn," I exclaimed. "Someone you probably know very well."

Flin nodded almost immediately, Wayne.

"Hey," a voice Finn heard for the first time spoke up. A boy a little taller than Cindy but shorter than the other boys with red hair and dressed in green clothes spoke up from behind Cindy, "Aren't we throwing random info at him all at once? He's probably confused by now you know."

"Oh dear you're right, we should've explained things in order," the German boy realized along with the others. "Well most of this we've already told you, but to set things straight each of us Wishers are nicknamed after a certain Disney character by our appearances and a wish that the Disney character represents. For example, I'm known as Jim or Jimmy, as in Jimininy Cricket from Pinnochio. I'm the wisher of bravery, truth, and unselfishness."

"He was called the Wisher of Conscience, but it sounded too dumb," Din whispered to Finn with a snicker. He ducked to avoid a blow from Jim's fist. "Me next! I'm Din, as in Aladdin. I'm the Wisher of Wonders, as in the Cave of Wonders. I'm also sometimes nicknamed Tiger because of my beastly looks."

"And behavior," Cindy added. Din gave her a look.

The blonde girl pointed out as the 'princess' spoke next, "I'm Cindy, which is short for Cinderella. I may look cute and small, but I'm top of the class in my martial arts club." She gave a Finn a demonstration, nearly landing a blow to his face with her foot, but stopping with just enough time to prevent contact. "I'm the wisher of dreams, from Cinderella's signature song A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes."

"Peter, as in Peter Pan," the red head boy spoke. "Wisher of Neverland. Don't ask me to fly though, because believe me I've tried, and I can't."

"He tried once during a recording, but nearly broke his arm," Jim recalled.

Fin nodded; he was starting to understand each of the Wishers and what their respective Disney references. Aladdin, Peter Pan, Cinderella, Jiminy Cricket. So that leaves, Finn thought turning to me.

"Ah well," I spoke up, "To tell you the truth I'm kind of the outcast of the group. I wasn't based on any Disney characters, and in fact wasn't even part of the original group. I just happened to run into these guys after I met your friend and stuck with them. My full name is Fleirfy, but everyone calls me Flei."

"Fleirfy? What a strange name," Finn observed.

"Actually its a scramble of the word Firefly," Jim announced. "Flei is dubbed as the Wisher of Light, and I'm not just talking about a firefly's light."

"Interesting," Finn thought. "And did Wa-I mean, my friend, come up with all of this?" All of the Wishers nodded. "For what purpose?"

"To be honest, we don't know," Din shrugged. "I mean, we may seem buddy buddy since we've been together probably longer than you keepers, but we weren't involved in much of anything until recently. We basically had normal lives after the testing."

Normal Lives, Finn thought. That almost sounded alien to him.

"That is, until all of the stories about you and your friends came about. Thats when we were recruited by your friend who relayed everything to us," Jim brought up. "Which brings us to the present."

"So my friend set you guys up to meet me?" Finn asked.

"Actually, we weren't expecting to meet you today," I came in. "Your friend sent us a note that something would happen today if we all went to this Disney park, but nothing was mentioned about you. We just knew something would happen."

"And it did," Finn concluded. I nodded.

"Yes, but it must've took amazing timing," I said. "The fact that I happened to be making my way on to the ride at The Living Seas as you were exiting out, and the fact we bumped into each other-" but I didn't finish my sentence. The others looked at me until I realized something very important and turned to Finn. "Why were you at The Living Seas Finn?"

"Uh..." But before Finn could answer, his cell phone buzzed. He took a second to check the ID and frowned. "Sorry," he said, "but I have to go."

"So soon?" Cindy asked, almost in a whiny tone.

Peter sighed, "Of course he has to Cindy, did you forget exactly who he is? In fact we may be putting him at a risk keeping him here."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all," Finn assured them. He tried to think for a minute at what today. I decided to take charge.

"How about this Finn? We'll give you all of our numbers. If you want to know more about us, send us a text and we can meet up outside of the parks. We all live relatively close around here to each of the parks."

"Since when did you get put in charge?" Din argued.

"Since when did you have a big mouth?" I shot back. "So you in?" I asked turning back to Finn. He nodded and held out his cell phone. We each took turns putting our numbers in, and entered his after into ours. Then it was time to part ways.

"Well, it was nice meeting you today Finn, even if it was rather unexpected yet expected," Jim smiled. Finn managed to give a smile back.

"Yeah, same here," Finn nodded as he looked at each and every one of us. "I'm sure to keep in touch. I'm very interested in hearing more about your story, and your connection with...my friend. I'm sure the other keepers would like to meet you guys too."

"We'd love to meet them as well," I smiled.

"Who knows, maybe we have things in common with them," Peter laughed.

"You'd be surprised," Finn gave a small laugh himself. With one more look at us, he turned and headed off to leave. As soon as he was out of sight, the Wishers and I huddled for a secret discussion.

"So? We finally met him, now what?" Din asked, the most oblivious guy to details of the group.

"We'll probably be contacted again by his friend, so stay alert," I told everyone. They all nodded in agreement.

"He's cute," Cindy commented.

"What about me? I'm cute, aren't I?" Peter exclaimed next to her, half-joking, half-serious. "I thought you said you have a crush on me."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "You're as cute as a teddy bear," she joked.

"Thanks a lot!" It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes but he still laughed.

"We probably should start doing some research ourselves now," Jim mentioned.

"This is getting exciting," Din exclaimed with glee. "I feel like something big is going to happen."

"Hopefully a good kind of big. We don't want to run into any unexpected company," I told him. "Alright Wishers! Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

[Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter to Kingdom Wishers. As brought to my attention from a reviewer, it seems confusing to have the story written from Flei's POV. So from now on the rest of the story will be in third person. Thanks, hope you enjoy]

xxxx

The one that had buzzed Finn's cellphone was Philby, another keeper and also a huge tech geek, asking to meet him over at another hidden area by Epcot's Iconic globe, also known as Spaceship.

"Took you long enough," Philby exclaimed crossing his arms. He was wearing a short sleeve hooded jacket with the hood up and sunglasses.

"Sorry," Finn apologized, "I had to...take care of something."

Philby raised an eyebrow, "Guards? Over-I mean, them?"

Finn shook his head, "Uh-uh." He brought Philby into a closer whisper and began relaying to him everything that happened since investigating the Finding Nemo ride. When he was done, Philby stared at him with a wow expression on his face.

"Wishers? Brought together by Wayne? In other words...more allies!" Philby nearly shouted out of excitement.

"Shhh! We don't know that yet," Finn tried to calm him down, looking around to see if anyone overheard. But they were still hidden unseen and alone.

"Five of them you say? Just like us...based on Disney Characters, and good Disney Characters no doubt...I see see," Philby started to ramble on about them. "So what are we supposed to do?" Philby asked.

"Huh?" Finn looked at him questioning.

"With those five that you met of course! If Wayne gathered them, there must be a reason for it, and also a reason why you, the leader of us Keepers, happened to meet them first."

"But we still don't know-"

"You trust Wayne don't you?" Philby asked, crossing his arms again.

"Yes," Finn replied without a doubt.

"Then he must have something up his sleeve. Come on Finn, this is Wayne we're talking about," Philby pointed out as if it was obvious. Finn gave a reluctant nodd. It wasn't that he didn't trust Wayne, or even the newly met Wishers, but unlike Philby he couldn't process a lot of information in his head in a short amount of time. He would need to meet up with the Wishers again to grasp the meaning behind all of this.

"By the way Finn, how was Nemo and Friends?" Philby asked out of the blue. "Cold right?" Froma normal person's perspective, the questions didn't hint any deeper meaning. But to Finn and the other Keepers, Philby spoke as if his questions were a code. And they all knew Philby was always into codes.

"Fine," Finn replied simply in case anyone was listening. "Cold, but not extremely cold."

Philby nodded in understanding. He checked his watch. "Time to get moving," he said, "five minutes till we're supposed to be out of here. You got any idea of what we're doing next?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday right? How do you and the other keepers feel about some ice cream?" Finn winked, speaking in a code of his own.

xxxx

"I'm home!" Flei exclaimed as she entered her home in a two person apartment place. A cat and a dog came out to greet her. "I'm back, Marie, Tramp," Flei said as she bent down to pet the two.

"Welcome back," her older brother greeted, coming out of the small kitchen. He was wearing a plain navy blue apron over a short sleeved button shirt and khaki pants. His caramel brown hair was tied into a short ponytail.

"Hey Flye," Flei smiled as she took off her shoes and entered. "Did you just get off of work?" She noticed he was in his work clothes. Flye works as an assistant cook in Chef Mickey's restuarant in the Contemporary Resort.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Your hair is getting long," Flei observed frowning. "They're okay with that at work?"

"As long as I keep it neat and out of the way it's fine," he said as he made his way back to the kitchen. "I keep it all under a hat anyway, so it's not like they can see it."

"Just don't get fired over putting off a haircut," Flei half joked. "I'm not old enough yet to get a job, so it's all on you to maintain our income."

"Since when did you know the word income?" Flye joked with her.

"Since started to live on our own, idiot," she stuck my tongue at him. He gave up from there. Flye and Flei are brother and sister orphans for 10 years, after their parents had passed away in an overseas plane accident on the way back from a trip. They were taken in the care of their father's brother who lives in Orlando near the Disney parks. Flye and Flei have always been Disney fans since they were old enough to know what Disney is, and would always take yearly trips to the parks while staying at their uncle's house. They spent even more time getting involved with Disney after our parent's death as a way to cope. Flye even got a part time job there as a custodian at the Contemporary resort when he was 16, to a dish washer at Chef Mickey's at the age of 17, a waiter at the age of 18, and finally a full time job as an assistant cook at Chef Mickey's at the age of 20 to present day.

The two kids had made a deal with our uncle that when Flye reached the age of 18 our uncle would arrange a way for them to live on their own in a apartment complex that while it was a bit far from uncle's place, it was much closer to the parks. He handled all of the paperwork and arrangements, left the financial management to Flye and maintaining the place to both of them. Once a month their uncle would send them a deposit to help fiances, but that alone wouldn't cover everything so Flye needed to make sure he kept with his job. When Flei becomes old enough to get a job herself, the deposits would end since by then they should be well off on their own. But she was still in middle school so there's still a couple more years.

"So how was Epcot?" Flye asked as he was cooking lunch. Flei could smell eggs and bacon sizzle in the pan. Flye must be practicing a recipe.

"Good," Flei said as she sat down at the counter top seat watching him cook. "Hot, humid, and crowded as always."

"I see..." Silence fell between them for a minute. The only sounds present were the sizzles from the frying pan and Tramp and Marie moving around and playing with their toys. The Flye spoke up, "Oh by the way, you've got an email on the computer." There was only one computer in the apartment and the two of them shared it. While they do have separate email accounts, Flei always leaves hers open out of laziness because she thinks having to log back in all the time was a pain.

"Thanks," Flei told her brother as she hopped down and made her way to the computer situated at a desk in the living room. There was one unread email in her inbox from an unknown sender.

_From: An Old Man_

_Subject: Nemo_

Flei wasn't exactly the smartest girl in school, but she was smart enough to know that the email was coded in case it was seen by a third party. She opened it without a moment's hesitation.

_Hello! And welcome aboard the highway in the sky (monorail code line for hello Wishers). I am emailing to you to ask how your adventure was under the sea with Nemo and Friends, and if you happened to meet one of my favorite scuba divers along the way? I hope he gave you an enjoyable Q&A about the exhibit. I'm sure the diver will keep in touch again recommending other attractions. You do not need to reply to this email, but if you'd like to know more about the wonderful future world of Epcot I suggest checking out the Spaceship Earth attraction. You're bound to find interesting facts and exhibits inside the ride. Have a magical day!_

Flei read the message twice and wrote it down in a notebook beside the computer with notes related to its literal translation:

_To Wishers from Wayne, Nemo ride with Finn complete, will keep in touch with the other keepers, Spaceship earth, facts & exhibits_

Suddenly Flei's phone buzzed with a text alert. She quickly opened it to read a short simple text from Finn.

Ice cream with u and ur friends tmrw 9AM?

Flei texted her reply and then texted the other Wishers.

Xxxx

The Ice Cream shop was nearly empty at 9 o'clock Saturday morning, which was perfect for 5 Keepers in disguises. They all entered one by one, with Finn in the front, followed by Philby, then Maybeck, Charlene, and Finally Willa. Philby and Charlene went up to the counter to order for everyone while the others grabbed a large table in the back. After they ordered and were seated, 5 more kids entered the place. Flei came in wearing a snow white tank top over blue plaid shorts with Din behind in a red sports tank, white shorts, and sunglasses. Jim came in next in a thin white collared tee and cargo shorts with his usual glasses and fedora. Peter and Cindy came in side by side, bickering about last night's special on the cutest puppies. They were nearly matching clothes, with Peter in a brown shirt, green vest, jean shorts, and Cindy in a light brown tank under a thin green button shirt and jean shorts.

"Look at that cute guy!" Charlene suddenly whispered, looking at Din.

"Which one? They all look cute," Willa commented. Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm much more good looking than all three of them combined," Maybeck exclaimed.

"In your dreams," Charlene shot at him.

Flei, Peter, and Cindy went up to the counter to order while Din and Jim made their way to where the Keepers were seated.

"Hey there," Din greeted with a wink and flashed a smile. Both Willa and Charlene sighed.

"Don't worry girls, he's single, unfortunately," Jim joked. "Should we introduce ourselves or..." he looked at Finn.

"I gave them names and descriptions to save time," Finn told him, "I'm sure they're all smart enough to figure it out."

Flei and the remaining two Wishers arrived with two huge floats piled with bannana, stawberry, pineapple, sprinkles, caramel, and chocolate syrup on top of three scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The keepers had two floats themselves to split, purely of vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate chips, oreo bits, and rasberry syrup. Once everyone sat down and chowed down for a bit stuffing their faces full of ice cream, Finn spoke up.

"Alright, now that we're all here with our stomachs nearly full of sugary delight, it's time to introduce ourselves," Finn whispered as everyone huddled close. "I'm Finn, the supposed leader of the keepers."

"Maybeck, coolest guy you'll ever know-" he paused to dodge Willa elbowing him. "I'm nearly as good as Finn when it comes to taking action."

"I'm Willa, pretty much huge disney geek. I have all sorts of information you need to know about Disney."

"Philby, computer geek of the group. Leave anything tech or security related to me."

"Charlene. I may look like a preppy cheerleader and all that, but I'm pretty handy when it comes to acrobats and athletics."

When the keepers were done introducing themselves, the whole group spent a bit of time conversing with one another to get more familair. When they had finished all their ice cream, Flei spoke up about Wayne's email.

"Your friend mentioned Spaceship Earth," Flei began. "Something about the facts and exhibits inside."

"I love that ride!" Willa suddenly bursted out with her Disney geekness. Maybeck hushed her.

"The facts and exhibits huh," Finn thought aloud trying to break it down. Then Philby spoke up.

"Certainly it is a place where there's quite a bit of history since it's pretty much the timeline of earth," Philby exclaimed from his knowledge. "There's all kinds of displays from the Pheonecians to the Greeks-"

"Don't forget the Romans!" Willa added. "Not to mention the age of the printing press and present day life."

"Basically, one thing significant about Spaceship Earth is how many different forms of writing is mentioned," Jim pointed out. "Cave writings, stone tablets, scrolls, newspapers."

"So we should go in and look at all the exhibits for clues?" Charlene asked.

"Most likely," Finn exclaimed. "It might be suspicious though to go all at once, especially for us keepers."

"So we go at different time intervals?" Maybeck spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Probably. Since we wishers aren't as popular as you guys, we're pretty much regular kids," Din exclaimed. "We can go during the day to see it operating normally."

"So we'll probably have to go during the night when we become our DHIs," Finn whispered.

"I want to see you guys at night!" Cindy suddenly mentioned. Peter rolled his eyes.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? We can't cross over like them," Peter told her. All of the keepers raised their eyebrows.

"Like I told you Finn, we've heard your story," Flei covered, looking apologetically.

"Can't we just sneak in?" Cindy continued.

"Yeah right, and get caught by security?" Din frowned. "We may not have as much to worry about as the keepers, but at the same time we're not like their DHI power. We're just five normal kids." Cindy pouted.

"It is still possible though..." Jim suddenly spoke. All eyes looked at him. "We may not have DHIs, but we're wishers. There must've been a reason why Wa-your friend recruited us. There may be something we can do alone to help."

Flei nodded. "Jim's right. We may be at a higher risk at night, but we want to help. We were given an unknown purpose that we want to know what it is."

"More the merrier I guess," Maybeck agreed.

"But how are you guys going to sneak in?" Charlene asked. Finn suddenly reached into his pocket.

"With these," Finn exclaimed. He flashed the keeper's special employee passes given to them by Wayne.

xxxx

Later that day, the wishers all entered the park with their annual passes. They looked and acted like normal kids excited for a day at epcot, but their real objective was the iconic globe attraction that stood before them high and mighty reaching up into the sky.

"Alright here's the plan," Flei announced with all of them huddled together with maps open to pose as a group deciding which attraction to pick. "Jim and I will head into the attraction first, taking note of anything significant from the attraction. Din, Peter, and Cindy will tackle the attraction again in about two hours to pick up on anything we missed."

"Question, exactly what're we supposed to do while we wait for our run?" Din asked.

"It's epcot dummy, what do you expect to do?" Cindy rolled his eyes at him. "There's plenty of stuff to do to kill two hours."

"I didn't ask you, princess," Din crossed his arms. Cindy gave him a look.

"Do we need to check out anything else while were here?" Peter asked. Flei thought for a minute, trying to think if there was something more. Suddenly her cell phone buzzed with a text alert. She paused to open it and noticed it was from Finn. She held it out to all the wishers so they could read it.

_Got a msg from my FRIEND. Says Culture is healthy for knowledge. Sorry nothing more._

"Culture is healthy for knowledge…" Jim repeated. "That's obviously World Showcase."

"It sounds rather vague though," Flei frowned. "It doesn't mention any specific country."

Cindy gave Din a sarcastic smile. "I guess you know how to kill two hours now."

Din frowned at her. "What do you mean me? You two are in my group, so you're coming too! I can't explore the entire World Showcase by myself."

Cindy stuck her tongue at him. "No way, Peter and I are going on a date," she exclaimed as he wrapped one arm around Peter's. Peter had a better idea.

"Din's right you know, the World Showcase is a lot for one person. Why don't we go on a date around the world, my lady?" Peter added the last part to sound more convincing.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart!" Cindy agreed wholeheartedly. Peter shot a wink at Din, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice one, prince charming," Din smiled.

"Okay, so everyone knows where they need to go. Jim and I will head to World Showcase when we're done. Everyone keep your cellphones on and text if anything happens," Flei announced to wrap up. "Wishers over and out!" Everyone saluted and dispersed ways, with Flei and Jim heading to the moderately filled line at Spaceship Earth, and Din, Peter, and Cindy heading over to World Showcase.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

[Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on the next chapter, and that it's a bit shorter than the previous. I've been really busy lately and lost my muse, but it's back enough that I finished this update. Hope it's not too rushed, enjoy! I'll be sure to work harder on the next one.]

Flei and Jim entered Spaceship Earth as planned. There was a bit of a line since quite some time had passed that day and most of the guests by now have made their early runs to the most popular rides in Epcot and were now making their way to more laid back attractions. But just like Finding Nemo that has a multiple loading area, the line was no more than 10 minutes. Since the actual attraction itself was only 15 to 20 minutes max, the two wishers had planned to ride the attraction twice, a third time if necessary.

"This place sure gives a nostalgic feeling every time I come here," Jim commented as they were waiting.

"I know what you mean. I always go on this ride every time I come to Epcot," Flei agreed. "It never changes, but that's what is nostalgic about it. The more times you ride it, the more you remember each individual exhibit."

When they reached the loading area, the cast member guiding guests looked and smiled at them.

"Party of three?" She asked. Flei and Jim were taken by surprise and looked behind them. They hadn't really paid attention to the guests around them, so they didn't see the girl behind them wearing a fashionable cap with the brim well down to cover her eyes, cute casual summer clothes, and carrying a fanny pack around her waist. It wasn't how she looked that was weird but how she acted; silent with her head held low and her hands clasped behind her back.

"Uh, no, just two," Flei told her as she and Jim tried to keep in their surprise. But she couldn't stop glancing at the girl. The cast member pointed them to the next empty car where it could seat two and they went immediately without another glance behind them. They didn't have to look back to figure out the single girl joined them in the same car one row behind, since each individual car seats four.

"What should we do?" Jim whispered as they sat down and waited for their car to begin its procession.

"Be as normal and guest like as possible," Flei told him. "We'll talk occasionally of how muc h we love this ride. Try not to look too observant." Jim nodded as they both relaxed and tried to look like normal kids enjoying a good Disney ride.

xxxx

While Flei, Jim, and the mysterious girl with them were on Spaceship Earth, Din, Peter, and Cindy were strolling around the World Showcase.

"I want to go to France!" Cindy exclaimed in her usual princess-like voice. Din rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to do in France, we ought to go to somewhere better like China or Mexico," Din sighed.

"That's true," Peter agreed with Din. "There's the 360 degree theater showing in China, and the Three Caballeros in Mexico. We may look like normal kids, but we can't afford to waste time here."

"Atta' boy Peter, I knew I can count on my fellow guy like you," Din smiled. Cindy pouted.

"You jerks! Why am I always stuck with tagging along with you and your boy stuff!" she nearly yelled at them, causing them both to jump and stop in their tracks to look at her. She looked like she was about to cry. That was how Cindy always was.

"C-Cindy..." Peter looked at her.

"Take it easy, we're only joking around," Din exclaimed. Cindy frowned and stomped her foot.

"I've had it! I've had it with you two! If you don't want to go to France with me, then I can go by myself. Hmph, goodbye," she told them as she turned to walk off on her own.

"Cindy!" Peter called as he moved to follow her, but stopped to look at Din.

Din sighed and scratched his head with a smile, "Go after her man, she's your princess and your her prince charming. I'll take care of the exhibits."

"But-"

"Just go," Din ordered him as he gave a light push. "We all know Cindy can't last 5 minutes without you. You've been together since you were really young right?"

Peter nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Din."

Din shrugged, "I owe you one from earlier. Meet in in Mexico once our princess has calmed down?"

"Yeah, see you then," Peter agreed as they parted ways.

Xxxx

Cindy was nearly in site of France before she stopped at a nearby bench on the verge of tears. While it was true the boys annoyed her by acting more friendly with each other than with her, she still felt bad for yelling at them.

"And what's a pretty lady like you doing all alone?" A voice asked her. Cindy looked up to see Peter standing in front of her.

"Oh Peter I-" Cindy bit her lip to hold back her tears. Peter reached into his pocket and held out a handkerchief to her. It was his favorite one, a dark green with the letters P and C embroidered on a corner. Cindy gave it to him on his 10th birthday.

"Now now, no tears. Tears don't suit a princess like you," Peter tried to calm her down as he wiped her tears for her.

Cindy shook her head. "I'm not a princess at all. You saw how rude I was to you and Din especially earlier. I know we're here on a mission and yet all I thought about was having fun like a normal girl."

"You are a normal girl Cindy, we all are," Peter told her, putting his hand on top of hers. "We just have a little extra gift inside of us that makes us who we are as a team, as Wishers. If it weren't for those gifts, we wouldn't have been able to become friends with Din, Jimmy, or Flei."

"But I'm not like you guys. I'm not a leader like Flei, as wise as Jim, as patient as you, or even as witty as Din. Sure I know martial arts, but that's not exactly fitting for a girl like me," Cindy sighed, propping up her arms to rest her chin in her hands. Peter stared off for a moment, watching other park guests pass by and the small ferry boat in Epcot's water sail from port to port around the world.

"Say do you remember in 5th grade when I was being bullied in the neighborhood?" Peter suddenly spoke. Cindy gave him a strange look.

"Why do you bring that up all of a sudden?"

"I would've been in some serious trouble had you not come along and taken care of those bullies for me," he smiled. Cindy blushed at the memory of herself as a little girl taking down big neighborhood bullies.

"So? I happened to be passing by and thought it was unfair three against one," Cindy tried to brush it off. Peter laughed.

"Haha, true, but don't you remember what you said to me after you chased those bullies away?" Peter asked, looking directly into Cindy's eyes. She was always mesmerized by his eyes, which were a light green, close to Neverland's green. "You said you'll protect me from anyone or anything, that you'll protect your prince charming so you can marry me in the future haha."

Cindy blushed even harder, "That was when we were kids, I ended up saying a lot of things I probably don't mean anymore now."

"Haha, that may be true, but still," Peter slipped off the bench and moved to kneel in front of Cindy. Taking one of her small hands in both of his slightly larger hands he whispered, "now I am the one who shall protect my princess from any harm or danger, Cinderella."

Cindy's face was totally red at the sudden princely behavior coming from her childhood friend. What was once a small boy who could barely stand up to some bullies now kneeled before her and swears an oath of protection. "D-Do what you want," Cindy muttered, turning her face away to hide her embarrassement. Peter smiled and stood up, still holding onto her hand.

"Now then, shall I escort you to Mexico my lady?" Peter asked. Cindy sighed and nodded, feeling how France would probably be a waste of time for what they came to do.

As they were walking still holding hands on the way to Mexico, Cindy whispered to Peter, "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"...I'll still protect you," she nearly mumbled, still having a hint of blush on her cheeks. Peter smiled and his cheeks gave presence of a hint of blush as well.

"As you wish, my lady," he replied.

xxxx

After Peter had left, Din made his way to the China showcase to catch the viewing of the movie in the 360 theater. He had only been in here once when he was younger and could hardly stand it because it was hard to stare at all the screens around him and it just made Din sick and dizzy. But now that he was older he felt confident he can handle it.

As he entered the enormous theater with a few other guests and casually took a nice spot against the railing around the center, he noticed something that caught his eye. A particular guest had entered shortly after he took his place, but the guest's appearance looked rather strange to him. Her hair looked like it had been dyed, went natural, and was dyed again with shades of orange and pink. She was dressed in a white blouse and denim shorts, and wearing tacky looking sunglasses over her eyes. Din wondered if it was supposed to be some type of disguise or just her fashion sense. He shrugged it off, thinking all sorts of people come to Disney World and focused his attention up on the screens, which were still gray since there were a few min left till showing. Din nearly forgot about the girl with the strangely dyed hair until the lights dimmed and the movie started playing when he noticed the girl came over to stand directly next to him. Sure he did have a nice spot in the theater, but she was standing only about a foot away. In a huge area like this, guests wouldn't normally have to stand close to other guests, and it wasn't even crowded at the current time.

"Maybe she thinks I'm good looking and wants to hit on me," Din joked in his head. But aside from the closeness of where they stood, she kept her head down and kept silent. Din decided to ignore her for now and pay attention to the movie. As he kept his eyes up and moving around seeing all the screens interact with one another, the girl beside him started whispering.

"Pen...paper...china..." she whispered in a trance like voice. Din would've paid no mind to her until he noticed her arm moving up and making a writing like gesture. "Pen...paper..." she mumbled. Din wondered if she had some type of mental problem something.

"H-Hey, are you okay? Do you need a pen and paper?" He asked in a whisper, to not disturb the other guests. When he didn't get a response, he immediately handed her a mini notepad he had in his pocket with an attached pen. When the girl felt them in her hands, she immediately started drawing despite being in a dark theatre with only the screens for light, without looking down. "Whoa!" Din nearly shouted but kept his voice down as he watched her amazingly sketch random pictures on the tiny pad. Pictures of objects or places that some Din recognized were from China and also some Din didn't know what to make of. When she felt she was running out of space, she immediately flipped to the next page, and the next until she had filled out 4 pages of drawing. As soon as she finished, she blinked twice and spoke for the first time in a quiet, surprised voice.

"Huh? What was I...oh!" She gasped as she noticed the pad and pen in her hands.

"That's amazing!" Din complimented her, again in a whisper, totally forgetting about paying attention to the movie. "You, like, drew that as if you were blindfolded!"

"I must have had another vision...oh, you're...Din," the girl suddenly said looking at Din without question. Din stepped back in surprise.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh..." all of a sudden the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"H-hey, wait, I..." Din tried to protest, but before he could pull loose he was already out of the theater and into the hot, humid Florida sun. _Crap what did I get myself into now? _He thought.


End file.
